Loneliness
by pasive
Summary: Semua perasaan gelap Naruto, dia menanggap semua perhatian yang diberikan kepada dirinya adalah sebuah omong kosong. Naruto terjebak dalam lingkaran ketidakpercayaan. Namun, ada seorang perempuan, yang gigih menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. Dia adalah Hinata, seseorang yang menyukainya sejak kecil.
_**Loneliness**_

 **Disclaimer:** Not my own.

 **Story ©** Mine.

 **Note:** Ada yang masih ingat fiksi Naruto berjudul _'Iridescent'_? Mungkin tidak, saya bisa tebak itu. Dan saya mengerti akan hal itu, saya buat dulu hanya satu chapter, lalu karena ada suatu hal, saya hapus fiksi tersebut. Katanya mirip fiksi seseorang. Jadi, daripada dicap sebagai plagiat, lebih baik saya hapus. Semoga yang masih ingat fiksi _'Iridescent'_ (Dan terimakasih jika ada yang masih ingat, saya apresiasi itu)suka fiksi pengganti ini.

 **Warnings:** _Dark-feels_ Naruto, Mary sue Hinata, Modern Konoha (Seperti di era Boruto).

* * *

 **Summary:** Semua perasaan gelap Naruto, dia menanggap semua perhatian yang diberikan kepada dirinya adalah sebuah omong kosong. Naruto terjebak dalam lingkaran ketidakpercayaan. Namun, ada seorang perempuan, yang gigih menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto. Dia adalah Hinata, seseorang yang menyukainya sejak kecil.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Perasaan dalam Diriku)**

" _Aku akan menjadi pahlawan, aku akan menjadi hokage yang lebih kuat dari hokage keempat. Dengan begitu, semua penduduk desa akan mengakui kehebatanku"._

" _Tentu Naruto. Kau pasti bisa"._

 _Cih_ , semuanya bohong. Mereka hanya pembohong, aku tahu itu.

Kutatap awan-awan yang bergerak pelan di langit dari patung Hokage ke empat. Pelan, pelan, dan begitu pelan, seperti kepercayaanku pada semua orang yang pudar secara perlahan. Teman? Apa itu teman? Aku bahkan tidak tahu maksudnya. Apa aku harus mempercayai sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan pertemanan?

" _Hei, kita teman sekarang"._

Sekarang? Huh, dari kata itu aku bisa simpulkan. Jadi, Teman itu ada batas waktunya. Ya, aku tahu sekarang. Semua hanya omong kosong belaka. Mereka hanya 'teman' saat mereka membutuhkan.

Aku berdiri, semuanya tampak blur bagiku, tidak seorang pun yang bisa kupercaya. Bahkan, aku lebih percaya kepada benda mati, mereka tidak berpura-pura, mereka menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Seperti batu, mereka keras, dan pada dasarnya begitu. Tidak ada kebohongan, begitu jujur. Aku ingin seperti itu, aku ingin jujur pada semuanya, tapi aku tak bisa. Selama mereka memakai topeng, aku pun begitu. Apapun yang aku lakukan, aku hanya meniru mereka semua. Tidak lebih. Apa aku salah? Kurasa tidak.

"Kau di sini rupanya Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh hokage ketiga."

Ketenanganku terganggu ketika dia muncul, dia adalah ANBU yang selalu mengawasiku. Aku tahu mengapa mereka memberiku pengawasan. Diriku adalah wadah sesosok monster, monster yang bernama Kyuubi. Aku adalah Jinchuriki. Mereka semua takut kepadaku, mereka takut insiden empat belas tahun lalu terulang kembali. Dan mereka percaya bahwa **Aku** adalah jelmaan dari Kyuubi itu. Semua percaya bahwa Kyuubi telah mati oleh Hokage keempat, dan aku dicap sebagai **siluman** dari sosok ekor sembilan tersebut. Mereka tidak percaya padaku. Sejak kecil, aku selalu mengalami penindasan, tatapan takut, sinis, bahkan sampai memukuliku hingga aku sekarat. Semenjak itulah, Hokage ketiga memberiku pengawasan yang dilakukan oleh ANBU. Ini adalah bentuk ketidakpercayaan mereka, begitu juga dengan Hokage ketiga.

"Aku akan ke sana, segera".

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," kata ANBU itu kepadaku lalu hilang dalam kedipan mata.

Hmmm, aku harap aku bisa sejujur batu.

* * *

"Nee-sama mau kemana? Dan itu untuk siapa?"

Dia adikku, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi, kandidat penerus klan Hyuuga. Dan dia juga sainganku sebagai kandidat pertama klan Hyuuga. Kami selalu bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tentunya secara wajar. Hubunganku dengan adikku juga baik-baik saja.

"Oh ini, ini untuk seseorang. Kuharap dia suka," kataku kepada adikku. Kulihat Hanabi tersenyum, "Tentu, pasti dia suka. Masakan Nee-sama kan enak, memang siapa yang beruntung hingga membuat Nee-sama begitu semangat hari ini?".

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A".

Aku terkikik geli melihat adikku yang satu ini, rupanya dia ngambek, "Jangan ngambek dong, nanti jelek," kataku sambil melebarkan kedua pipinya.

"Nah, kalau seperti ini kan lebih baik. Baiklah, jaa...".

"Hati-hati Nee-sama!".

"Hum," aku mengangguk daan beranjak pergi meninggalkan komplek Hyuuga yang bisa dibilang luas.

Aku teringat jelas hari ini, di Akademi. Aku melihat Naruto-kun begitu berbeda dari biasanya, meskipun dia tetap hiperaktif, suka berbuat konyol, dan berbuat hal-hal bodoh. Akan tetapi entah mengapa sorot matanya begitu redup untuk sesaat, itu membuatku begitu khawatir. Mungkin dengan makanan yang aku bawa ini membuatnya lebih baik. Aku harap begitu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto-kun, aku banyak disapa oleh warga desa. Mungkin karena aku terkenal? Tidak, ini pasti karena klan yang aku sandang, Hyuuga. Ya klan besar di Konoha dan klan yang begitu disegani oleh penduduk desa. Baiklah, aku sudah melihat rumah Naruto-kun dari sini, lebih baik aku cepat.

Kuketuk pintunya, "Naruto-kun, apa kau di dalam?"

Kuketuk pintunya sekali lagi, sepertinya dia sedang pergi. Lebih baik aku bertanya, siapa tahu ada yang tahu dimana Naruto-kun berada. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, aku melihat seorang ibu. Siapa tahu, mungkin dia tahu dimana Naruto-kun berada.

"Mmm... permisi Bibi, apa Anda tahu dimana Naruto berada?"

"Oh, Nona Hinata, maksud Nona, siluman rubah itu? Buat apa mencarinya?"

Siluman rubah? Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ibu ini, aku tanya tentang Naruto-kun bukan siluman rubah. "Maksud Bibi?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Nona tidak tahu? Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengan siluman rubah itu. Dia adalah perusak Konoha empat belas tahun lalu, Bibi sarankan jangan pernah dekat dengan siluman itu," jawab ibu tersebut yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ba-iklah Bibi, terimakasih. Aku permisi dulu," kubungkukan badanku dan lekas pergi mencari Naruto-kun.

Perkataan Ibu tadi membuat dongkol hatiku, apa sih yang Ibu tadi katakan. Siluman, siluman, sungguh aku tak mengerti. Kupercepat laju kakiku, berharap segera bertemu dengan Naruto-kun.

"Hei Nona Hinata, apa kabar? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

Itu Kakashi, lengkapnya Hatake Kakashi. Dia sering terlihat bersama Naruto-kun, meskipun kadang aku melihat Kakashi-san seperti mengawasi Naruto-kun dari kejauhan. Dan dia juga akrab dengan Naruto-kun, aku kira. "Kakashi-san, apa tahu dimana Naruto-kun berada?"

"Naruto? Oh dia sedang bersama hokage ketiga sekarang. Ada perlu apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu," kata Kakashi-san dengan senyuman matanya.

"Bisakah Kakashi-san memberikan ini ke Naruto-kun. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk, jadi, a-ku takut menggangu," kataku berharap Kakashi-san mau membantuku. Meskipun aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, setidaknya makanan yang aku buat sampai ke Naruto-kun.

"Tentu. Aku akan berikan ini kepada Naruto, ada lagi yang ingin Nona Hinata sampaikan?"

"Aku kira itu sudah cukup bagiku Kakashi-san, aku permisi dulu," aku berpamitan kepada Kakashi-san dan aku putuskan untuk pulang, ada latihan hari ini. Semoga Naruto-kun suka.

* * *

"Jadi, ada hal lain yang ingin Kakek bicarakan?"

Hokage ketiga menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokoknya, "Sepertinya hari ini cukup Naruto. Dan aku harap menerima permintaan ini, meskipun sulit bagimu".

"Hm, akan aku usahakan semampuku," kata Naruto dengan begitu datar. Meskipun Naruto baru berumur empat belas tahun, tapi dia tahu apa inti dari pembicaraannya tadi dengan hokage ketiga.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi-..."

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk".

Terlihat siapa yang masuk, dia adalah Kakashi, "Maaf menggangu waktu Anda, tapi saya mengantarkan titipan untuk Naruto".

"Hah..." Hiruzen, atau hokage ketiga menghela napasnya. "Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali padamu Kakashi, tidak usah begitu formal padaku".

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi helaan napas yang dilakukan oleh hokage ketiga. "Ini Naruto, titipan dari Nona Hinata".

"Dari Hinata? Apa ini? Makanan?!" Naruto terlihat heran dengan bingkisan yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"Ya itu dari Nona Hinata, lebih baik cepat dimakan Naruto," kata Kakashi dan dibenarkan oleh hokage ketiga, "Benar, cepat kau makan itu Naruto. Kasihan Hinata, pasti dia susah payah membuatkannya untukmu, jangan kau sia-siakan itu".

"Akan aku makan nanti, aku permisi dulu," kata Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage.

"Awasi terus perkembangannya Kakashi".

"Yes, Your highness".

* * *

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan. Aneh memang, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menghindar dari amukan warga. Naruto tidak ingin kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali, dia tidak ingin sekarat untuk yang kedua kalinya, meski sekarang dia bisa membela dirinya sendiri dan menghajar warga tersebut. Tidak, dia tidak ingin memancing keributan dan membuat para warga menjadi lebih anarkis.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto sampai di rumahnya. Dia masuk, lalu pergi ke meja makan, Naruto buka kotak bingkisan itu. Di dalamnya tersaji makanan yang jarang Naruto makan, mana mungkin dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari jika makanan yang dia santap adalah makanan kelas atas? Jawabannya, tidak, tidak, dan tidak.

Naruto hanya menatap bingkisan makanan itu, lalu pergi membawa makanan tersebut ke belakang rumah, dan memberikannya ke seekor kucing yang biasa bertempat di belakang rumahnya. Naruto tersenyum sinis, dia merasa dirinya dikasihani, direndahkan, sehingga dengan mudahnya kaum kalangan atas memberinya sesuatu dengan mudahnya.

"Apa begitu caramu untuk pamer, Hinata?"

Setelah pasti kucing itu memakan habis makanan yang tersaji, Naruto kembali ke dapur dan mencuci kotak makan itu untuk dikembalikan besok, sekaligus berterimakasih telah memberi kucingnya asupan gizi yang baik.

Dan Naruto lebih suka untuk memasak ramen instannya.

* * *

Pagi hari sekali Hinata terbangun, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu semangat. Mungkin karena ingin mengetahui respon dari Naruto tentang masakannya. Ya, Hinata sangat ingin tahu akan tentang hal itu.

Hinata bahkan bersenandung kecil, menggambarkan betapa bahagianya saat ini. Biasanya, pembantu rumahlah yang akan memasak untuk sarapan pagi, tapi Hinata telanjur sudah bangun begitu pagi, sekalian dia yang memasak untuk keluarganya. Untuk sekali-kali, toh Hinata jarang masak untuk keluarganya.

Setelah selesai, dan dibantu oleh pengurus rumahnya, Hinata lekas mandi dan mempersiapkan hal yang dibutuhkan di akademi nanti. Meski Hinata sudah mempersiapkannya pada malam hari, namun tidak ada salahnya kan mengecek ulang lagi barang yang perlu dibawa.

"Wah, Nee-sama yang masak semua ini?" Hanabi melihat kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Neji, sementara sang kepala rumah tangga hanya diam.

"Tumben sekali Hinata-sama," kata Neji, kakak angkat Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Baiklah, Tou-sama, Neji-niisama, Hana-chan, aku berangkat dulu," pamit Hinata kepada keluarganya.

"Tidak ikut makan bersama kami dulu?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Tidak Tou-sama, aku ada keperluan di akademi".

"Hn, hati-hati," kata Hiashi datar, namun inilah yang Hinata suka, ayahnya menunjukan kasih sayang kepada aaknya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hum, aku berangkat".

 _Loneliness_

Di akademi tampak murid berdatangan, Hinata yang sejak tadi menunggu akhirnya melihat apa yang dia harapkan sejak tadi, dia Uzumaki Naruto. Datang ke akademi dengan senyum lebarnya yang selalu membuat Hinata terpesona olehnya. Hinata pun berinisiatif mendatangi Naruto, Hinata ingin menanyakan perihal masakannya.

"Pagi Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata dan respon yang didapat membuatnya senang. "Pagi juga, Hinata-chan".

"Mmm... Naruto-kun, ada se-suatu hal-l yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" kata Hinata dengan memainkan telunjuk kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tetap dengan raut bahagianya.

"A-pa masakanku enak, Na-ruto-kun?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Enak sekali Hinata-chan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memakannya, terimakasih Hinata-chan dan ini, aku kembalikan padamu kotak makannya," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kotak makan itu.

"Benar-kah itu? Syukurlah kau menyukainya," kata Hinata dengan bahagia. "Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke kelas. Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan berlari kecil menuju kelas.

"He-hei, pelan-pelan Hinata-chan".

* * *

Pagi yang membosankan, dan aku terjebak di dalam sesuatu yang disebut dengan akademi. Kutatap diriku di pantulan cermin, begitu menyedihkan. Seperti seonggok sampah yang tak berguna.

Aku harus jujur pada Hinata, aku harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya nanti. Ya, aku tidak ingin membohonginya lagi, aku ingin sekali percaya padanya. Namun, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang selalu ada untuk menyangkalnya. Aku tidak bisa seperti batu, aku tidak bisa jujur, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri. Betapa menyedihkannya diriku.

Kuambil kotak makan Hinata, aku bersiap untuk menerima semuanya. Ya, aku tidak akan percaya pada seseorang lagi, meskipun itu dirimu _Hinata-chan_.

Entah keberuntungan ada dipihakku atau sebaliknya, aku melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan gerbang akademi. Dan ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakannya.

"Pagi Naruto-kun," Hinata menyapaku, dia tampak bahagia seperti biasanya.

"Pagi juga, Hinata-chan," jawabku juga dengan nada yang kubuat sebiasa yang aku lakukan dulu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Hinata itu orang yang begitu sensitif terhadap perubahan sekelilingnya.

"Mmm... Naruto-kun, ada se-suatu hal-l yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?"

Dia bertanya dengan malu-malu rupanya, terlihat dari kebiasannya memainkan telunjuknya. Apa ini tentang masakan yang kau berikan padaku Hinata? Dan biar kutebak sendiri, kau akan menanyakannya padaku.

"Apa itu?" kataku agar dia memberikan atensi penuh untuk topik ini.

"A-pa masakanku enak, Na-ruto-kun?"

Persis apa yang aku pikirkan. Sekarang, aku harus jujur. Aku harus mengatakannya. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku memberikan bingkisan tersebut pada kucing dibelakang rumahku. Aku tidak peduli jika itu menyinggung perasaanya, bahkan jika dia sampai menagis pun aku tetap tidak peduli. Akan tetapi, seperti ada yang mengganjal ditenggorokanku, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku.

"Enak sekali Hinata-chan, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memakannya, terimakasih Hinata-chan dan ini, aku kembalikan padamu kotak makannya," sial, kenapa kalimat ini yang keluar dari mulutku dan apa ini, tanganku bergerak sendirinya menyerahkan kotak makan tersebut.

"Benar-kah itu? Syukurlah kau menyukainya,"

Hinata langsung memegang tanganku dan menyeretnya menuju ke kelas. Tangannya begitu lembut dan halus, terasa hangat saat menyentuh kulitku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, semakin membuat rasa bersalahku begitu besar padamu, _Hinata-chan_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Inilah chapter 1: Perasaan dalam Diriku. Sesuai dengan judulnya chapter ini menceritakan tentang semua yang Naruto rasakan. Semuanya menurut pandangan Naruto. Dan Mary Sue Hinata, mungkin tidak terlalu ke arah itu hanya saja Hinata yang selalu _perfect_ dalam melakukan suatu hal, juga tidak selamanya begitu. Dan di chapter ini saya sengaja belum muangkan konflik seutuhnya, mungkin di chapter 2 akan saya berikan sedikit bumbu-bumbu konflik didalamnya. So, inilah pengganti ' _Iridescent_ ', silakan berikan _review_ Anda. [Semakin banyak, semakin cepat update] Ignore it!

Baca juga fiksi saya yang lain. Sekian dan terimakasih.


End file.
